Lo que nunca aprendiste
by La viuda de Fred
Summary: Quien diria que este es el deceo mas profundo de Lord Voldemort? Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo.


¿Acaso tengo cara de rubia inglesa millonaria con una asombrosa imaginación para crear uno de los libros mas vendidos del mundo? ¿No vedad? ¿Se entiende que no soy J.?

Nota: El Fic se lo dedico a 3vans por ser el primer review que tuve en toda mi vida. Espero que te guste. =)

**Lo que nunca aprendiste **

Amor, ¿Qué es eso? La respuesta la sabes: Lo que se te negó. Un sentimiento el cual no conoces, y aparentas no querer conocerlo. Algo de lo que todo el mundo habla. Todos quieren sentirlo, todos lo sienten, todos lo conocen.

Pero tu no. Nunca lo has sentido y nunca lo sentirás. Y odias que lo mencionen, que lo deseen, que puedan tenerlo. Tu no lo tienes ¿Por qué los demás si? _No es justo_. No es justo que nunca te lo hallan enseñado, que nunca que hallan amado.

¿Por qué no puedes sentirlo? ¿Por qué nadie te ama o por lo menos te estima? ¿Por qué tú no puedes tener un amigo? ¿A caso es que no lo mereces? ¿Entonces por que los demás si tienen y tu no? Sabes que no tienes amigos, esos no son tus amigos. Solo son un montón de estupidos que temen a que patees su trasero, que quieren poder o solo piensan que están del lado ganador. Pero no importa mientras te sirvan, si has aprendido algo en la vida es que si no puedes ser amado, se temido. Si no pueden respetarte por quien eres que lo hagan por lo que eres o los matas. Te da igual. Al final terminaran o sirviéndote o muertos.

Pero _quieres_ amar. Quieres experimentar eso de lo que el viejete siempre habla: Amor. Pareciera como si todo el universo girará alrededor de eso. Siempre se inventan historias sobre eso: Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Twilight _**(1)**_ y una infinidad de cursilerías que inventan los muggles.

Haces una mueca de asco al pensar en ellos. _Muggles, _como los odias, los odias por ser la causa de todos tus males. El cobarde de tu padre, los niños del orfanato y la directora del mismo. Pero ya pagaron todo el daño y dolor que te causaron. Ellos no te quisieron amar, pues no hay problema. Un movimiento de la varita, unas palabras, un bonito rayo verde y ¡PUFF! Desaparecen de tu vista como por arte de magia.

Sonríes. ¿Quién diría que Lord Voldemort desea amar? Ese es un pensamiento que guardas en lo profundo de tu mente y de tu corazón. Porque si, si tienes corazón. Aunque no lo parezca, aunque este tan corrompido que parece negro, aunque no lo usas mas que para que lleve la sangre al cuerpo. Te queda corazón, muy poco, pero te queda. Solo que nunca aprendiste a usarlo, nunca tuviste con quien usarlo, nadie esperaba que lo usaras. Y no lo usaste, simple y llanamente porque nunca nadie te amo. ¿Para que amar si a ti no te aman? Aunque ahora que lo piensas tal vez tu madre te amo, talvez tubo la fuerza para darte la vida, pero no para vivir contigo. Ella fue la única a quien alguna vez te encariñaste (cariño, no amor). Pero todo ese cariño desapareció cuando supiste que era bruja y que pudo salvarse y criarte ella misma envés de dejarte en un maldito orfanato. Fue en ese momento en que te diste cuenta de que nunca nadie te quiso y nunca te querrán.

¡Por Slytherin! ¡Si ni siquiera tu propia madre te quiso! Y lo más triste es que ni tu mismo te quieres, por eso tratas de llenar ese vacío con poder y odio. Matando, torturando, haciendo todo el daño que te hicieron a ti multiplicado por mil. Si tú sufres que todos sufran. _El amor es sólo una palabra que nunca aprendiste a pronunciar__** (2)**__._

_Pues no me acuerdo de muchas historias de amor, aparte es para manifestar que me gusta Twilight ^^._

_Es una línea de la canción Startrukk de 3oh3 y Katty Perry. El fic se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba. _

_Ummhh… nunca me imaginé que escribiría algo de Voldemort, pero enserio sentí mucha lastima por el mientras leía su pasado en HP6. Es taaannn triste!! =( _

_Las personas __**siempre**__ tienen su razón de ser y por eso nunca debemos juzgar el comportamiento de alguien sin conocer su historia. _

_No estoy justificando a Voldemort, pero digamos que entiendo el porque algunas cosas. El ser Humano no puede amar si no lo amaron antes de cumplir un año, se iso un estudio comprobándolo. Supongo que en el orfanato no le dedicaron el tiempo ni el cariño suficiente a Tommy. Creo que Volvy odia al amor, porque nunca lo tuvo. Una persona dañada, daña a las otras. _

_Bueno o almenos yo pienso eso. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Por favor dejen reviews escribiendo lo que piensan. Si tienen vagancia o no les da la gana, no hay problema, muchísimas gracias por leer!! ^-^ _

¡¡Hasta luego!!

La viuda de Fred


End file.
